


The Dead are Never Truly Gone

by Yallsnasty



Series: Perseverance [2]
Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsnasty/pseuds/Yallsnasty
Summary: Emily is finally out of that bunker Joseph had trapped her in. And now she must wander the wasteland that was one Hope County in search for other survivors. She knows they are out there, she’s contacted them over radio, but where they are exactly she needs to find out. The county isn’t safe anymore, and it’s not the wildlife that’s a threat.





	1. Never alone

Emily opened her eyes to the early morning light, the sun barely over the horizon and the fire she had built to keep her warm was dwindling, her body freezing. She slowly sat up, throwing some more sticks into the fire. Since she left the bunker she hasn't found any form of civilization, or even animals, and was starting to think she really did just imagine things down there. It wouldn't be too far fetched. But she wouldn't give up finding others. But Joseph's words seemed to be burned into her brain like a fire would burn a tree, forever leaving scars on the blackened bark.

_I’m always with you, Emily._

Every time she slept she would remember their time in that bunker; the times he hurt her, the times he was loving with her... No, that wasn’t real love. Love isn’t supposed to scary, it’s not supposed to hurt. Love is supposed to make your heart skip a beat out of joy in seeing the one you care about, its supposed to make you smile and laugh; no one should fear it. But Emily couldn't help but think it was her fault for all the pain that was dealt to her.

_> I made it hurt<_

She looked down and put a hand on her belly, while you couldn’t see it through the layers of clothing she wore, she is showing. She isn’t big enough for it to be a total burden on her journey but it is still obvious in normal clothing. She is more than half way through her pregnancy and is scared; no, scared would be an understatement. She is alone in the middle of a wasteland. She hasn’t seen any sign of civilization for days and she worried she never will; she’s a lone woman carrying a child she didn’t ask for, trying to live off a post war, snow covered landscape. What could go wrong?

“I can’t have a baby out here… we’d both die…” She stared down at the fire. “I know others are out there…”

She crawled out from under the little shelter she built and forced herself to stand up on cramped legs, that shelter isn’t big enough for her to spread out and it was starting to hurt. Picking up her bow and arrows she looked around; maybe she could find some actual animals nearby, it’s a long shot but she has to try as she was getting tired of the bunker rations she had. She walked in a random direction with her supplies, hoping that she could at least find a rabbit.

—-

Emily was hiding a some brush, having eventually found fresh deer tracks. She just had to wait; but being herself she got bored and starting drawing pictures into the snow with her finger. Her drawings were the only think keeping her sane at the moment; but she wishes her sanity came back the moment that bullet left the chamber. 

_Emily._

She quickly looked around, confused if she was just hearing things.

_Did you really think you could survive without me?_

She looked behind her and jumped in surprise where she sat, seeing Joseph sitting there. “What the fuck?!”

 _language_ he had his legs crossed and his elbows resting against his knees, his eyes void of emotion as he spoke to Emily.

“I killed you! How the fuck are you-?!” her voice cracked from the shock of seeing Joseph there.

_I told you I’d never leave your side._

This couldn’t be real.

_God will punish you for what you’ve done, my dear. You disobeyed His word, as you always have... And because of this my brothers and sisters will see you soon. You have much to atone for._

She blinked and he was gone, the snow not disturbed where he had sat, “people are coming for me…?” she whispered to herself as to assure herself that's what Joseph said.

She looked around, her heart racing after seeing Joseph again; those memories coming back every time she saw his face and it didn’t matter if she pushed those thoughts down, they just kept coming back to the surface. Some nights she can’t sleep because there’d be a voice in her head, sometimes it was Joseph’s or her own. Sometimes she’ll feel Joseph’s touch on her skin, on her wounds, and become jumpy at every little sound. She didn't leave the bunker the same person.

“I’m going insane…” She put her face in her hands, sighing deeply as the realization that she'd never be her normal self hit her. 

She lifted her head when she heard a sudden twig snap, looking around and grabbing her bow. She knocked an arrow and got on one knee, still shaken but was ready for a real meal. The rations should be just that, rations.

Out in the distance, a deer came out of the snowy brush. It was beautiful; she hadn’t seen one in years and she kind of felt it was just her imagination as the dear was white with pink antlers, she wasn't close enough but she swears she saw stripe like patterns on the animal. She's never seen a deer like that before. The sunlight shone on the deer like a light from the heavens; it looked healthy, besides the odd coloring of it. She stared at it for a minute before finally pulling back the arrow, she held her breath and let go; setting the arrow flying. Bulls-eye. An arrow right at the head.

Emily grinned, she’s still got it.

She walked over to the deer, pulling the arrow out and grabbing it by the antlers to drag it back to her makeshift camp. She couldn’t be happier in this moment. After preparing the deer and cooking some of the meat, she stuffed herself. She hadn’t tasted fresh meat in god knows how long, having gotten used to the plain taste of bunker rations, so this was heaven. She smirked as she could just imagine Joseph talking about how gluttonous she was being, but she would just laugh at the statement where he was alive or not. It's not gluttony when you are carrying a child.

She still had a lot of meat left over and tried her best to store it. She then plopped down next to the fire pit, feeling uncomfortable as the baby started kicking. “You sure are active…Happy you got some real food for once?” A smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared, taking a deep and shaky breath in she looked up at the sky. She only ever feels happy for a minute when she thinks about her child. But how could one be happy when they carry the child of a man who abused them?

“Why me…? Why?” She stared up at the sky as she spoke, wishing that someone would have an answer for her. She sighed in frustration; moving over to a tree near her and resting against it as she sat. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book that she grabbed before she left, when she opened it to the page she last read Joseph’s rosary fell into her lap. She picked it up and stared at it, nearly forgetting she was using it as a bookmark.

She let out a soft laugh at the fact she even took it. She sure can’t let go of him can she? She muttered something under her breath and put the rosary down, reading a chapter of the book.

_> I miss the bunker…<_


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily just can’t seem to have anything good last for her.

Emily wasn’t too sure where she was but she thinks she was in Johns region by now as nothing looked the same and she mostly forgotten what it’s looked like anyway. Her mind wandered as she walked through the snow, the clouds covering the sun and the sounds of nature seemingly gone; it was eerie and letting herself wander both mentally and physically helped her forget how alone she really was. But as she did so, she kept going back to when she first stepped out the bunker only a few weeks prior.

She remembers seeing the old and rusted truck having been covered in the freshly fallen snow, the first sign of plant life starting to show through the top of the snow; it wasn't how she imagined the world to be like. She also remembers walking up and finding the skeletal remains of her old friends; she hoped they died on impact and weren’t trapped while the flames spread, she couldn’t imagine the pain they would endure if they survived the initial crash.

However, she didn’t cry at these thoughts; she had no tears to cry anymore because they were all spent down in the bunker. And while she was sad, she had gotten past their deaths a long time ago for her tears and sadness won’t bring them back. It won’t bring anyone back. So no use in wasting them.

—-

Emily was walking down the road, the densely packed snow a little more than ankle deep, when she saw that giant apple statue still standing. 

_> The Apple farm… I remember that place<_ 

She kept her route walking past the apple statue and towards where she remembered that pumpkin farm was, where she first found that rambunctious dog, Boomer. How she loved that dog.

She followed the some what familiar dirt path to the house, “still standing… even after three bombs?” she asked herself as she saw the old and abandoned home.

She walked inside, as the door was no longer there, to see everything inside was the same as when she last left it all those years ago; though these memories were foggy to her. She actually used to spend nights here before she liberated Falls End, it was a great hideout and close to Dutch’s island in case she had to hide from the cult; wasn't the best place but it was at least something. She looked around the house but didn’t find anything useful so she went in the back yard area in hopes to find some old wood panels for the broken windows. 

She had been looking up towards the sky as it was starting to snow again, not watching her footing and tripping over something metal. She fell onto her hands and knees, her hair falling over her face as she glanced around; when she looked at what she tripped over she saw a snow covered bunker door.

“what?" she mumbled

She stood up and yanked the door open, it took a lot of strength but she was able to do it. She leaned over and looked down inside, it was dark, kind of made her nervous as to what she would even find down there. But it was unlocked so she doubted anyone was down there, she also hoped there was; she needed to see others were alive. She went back inside the house to grab her flashlight in one of the bags she left in there, looking over at an old, cracked picture frame as she checked to see if the flashlight worked. She bent down and picked it up, brushing off the dusting of snow that had gotten onto it through the open door and seeing a faded picture of the woman who owned this place. Boomer was in the picture too, they both looked so happy; how Emily wished she could go back to before all of this happened. When everyone lived their lives and only saw the cult as a nuisance, where Boomer and his family were still alive. Where everyone was still alive.

She placed the picture frame down on the table and wondered what life would have been like if none of this ever happened. Lost in her thoughts, she forgot that it had begun to snow and it was only getting worse. She felt the lose strands of hair that weren’t in the bun she wore brush across her face, she quickly tucked them behind her ear and looked outside through the doorway, with a sigh she walked back to where the bunker door was opened; picking up a bag on her way.

She climbed down the ladder and turned on the flashlight to look around; eventually finding a switch, the roar of a generator sounding and the electronics buzzing on appearing suddenly, which made Emily jump a bit as a part of her didn't think anything would still work. She smiled, placing a hand on her baby bump and rubbing her thumb in a circular motion. 

"We found a home for now.” she said in a hushed tone, looking down at her stomach. 

She took a few trips to bring down her equipment, closing the bunker door and setting up one of the beds to rest once everything was inside; the beds were not as comfortable as the ones in Dutch`s bunker. While she set things up she glanced at the radio, so badly wanting to use it. But she didn’t for now, she and her child needed rest. So she took off her jacket and boots, climbing into the bed and covering herself with the blanket she brought with her. She listened to the sound of the generator just how she did in the past, looking at the wall beside her as she let her mind wander once again before drifting into sleep.

—

The next morning Emily was eating some canned beans that she had in her bag, continuously glancing at the radio that sat only inches from her. She wanted to contact others, but she feels as if it would only make things worse somehow; it has before. As she thought it over she quickly placed the can onto the floor with a clank, going to the radio and picking up the microphone. She tapped her fingers against it as she debated whether not to use it or not. But she did; she turned it on and heard the static immediately. 

“Thank god…” She said in relief, sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding the radio microphone. She let out a deep anxious sigh before she pressed the button, bringing it up to speak, “anyone out there? Over.”

No response.

“Anyone out there? Over.”

When she got no response again she became anxious, tuning the radio to different frequencies as if it would help get a signal out to people, if there were any others left. She heard a voice come over the radio but it was hard to understand so she messed with the knobs again, all she knew about the voice was that it wasn't the same one she heard before. She got a clearer signal moments later and at first she started to smile, thinking she'd hear from the survivors she heard down in Dutch's bunker; but it was't what she expected. And when the realization hit her of who was speaking, her heart stopped as fear quickly took hold of her once again.

__-to any survivors of the collapse, our Father is dead. Murdered by a sinner who refused to listen to His word.... But don’t let this shake your faith, for we must walk through the gates just as He intended. The Father... John, Jacob, Faith, all our brothers and sisters who were killed will still be with us in spirit. They-__

She quickly shut off the radio and threw the mic onto the table, standing up as she seemingly gasped for air. 

“No there… there can’t be any of them left… I destroyed…” She fell to her knees as her already weakened legs completely gave out, the panic setting in fairly quickly. Those people are still alive and she killed Joseph. 

_> if they find us… no… No they won’t leave their bunker yet… I have time to find others.<_

She felt her child kick as if the thoughts that raced through her mind distressed them as well and placed a hand on her stomach as to protect them from the world.

_> …They won’t ever find us… They won’t hurt you. Not as long as I live<_

She stood back up, still shaken but finding bravery in her thoughts. She has a child to think of now and she can’t let her fear keep them in danger, this child will grow up in a safer world one way or another.


	3. Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is found by some survivors and suspects she has finally found safety. But she’ll soon find out that safety isn’t a thing in the wasteland that was once her home.

Emily had been in the small bunker for about a month now and she was starting to get antsy; it was much colder than Dutch's bunker and she felt a little claustrophobic staying inside for too long, wishing it was summer so she could just sit outside and not worry about a blizzard coming through. But nevertheless, she spent as much time as she could outside since spending too much time inside any bunker brought up some memories... and some voices.

She was climbing up the ladder, a gun on her back, to hopefully find some sort of animal again and to just get some fresh air, but as she placed her hand on the handle she heard a noise coming from outside and immediately froze in place. It wasn't a normal noise you'd hear from an animal; instead it sounded like a walky-talky being used. For a second she thought she forgot to turn off the radio but she heard it again, and it was closer.

She slide down the ladder and looked up at the door, nearly stumbling backwards as she landed hard on her feet, her heart about to beat right out her chest. It was quiet, the only sound being her breathing in this lonely place.

She jumped as she heard banging from outside; quickly grabbing her gun and aiming it up towards the bunker door. She was willing to kill to save herself.

"Anyone down there?!" A muffled voice sounded from outside, it sounded like a woman's.

Emily didn't know if she should answer or not, keeping her rifle aimed.

"Hello?!" 

Emily heard mutterings outside before the door started to get pulled as whoever was out there tried to open it, with her finger on the trigger she kept her aim as steady as she could with shaky hands. She suddenly lowered the gun, put it on the bed, and grabbed her bow; knocking an arrow. Firing a gun in such a small space would not be a good idea, she nearly deafened herself when she killed Joseph and that room was twice as big as this bunker alone.

She heard the door be shot before it suddenly swung open which caused her to pull back the arrow and let go, sending it flying towards the people outside. She heard someone cuss and fall back into the snow; knocking another arrow she yelled, "Fuck off! Before I put an arrow between your eyes!"

"We're trying to help you!" The person replied.

She heard another person mutter. Great, two people.

"H--how can I even trust you?!"

She saw a pair of hands appear in the opening holding no weapons, "Just, come out please. We've been searching for survivors and you're the first person we've found in months."

Emily lowered her weapon, her fear and suspicion still high, and put the weapon down; she thought for a moment if this was just a trick or not. They could be rogue Peggies who left their hideouts early or something to that notion. She shook her head at that thought, there's no way that would happen. 

"Okay... I'll come out" Emily herself couldn't believe she'd actually trust anyone after what she's been through, after what she's heard; but what other choice does she have when she's nearly ready to give birth to a child in the middle of a nuclear winter?

When she got to the top of the ladder she saw two normal looking people, a man and a woman who both had pretty worn down clothing on, many layers to keep themselves warm from the harsh conditions. If she knew any better, she'd probably met them before the bombs dropped; she probably even saved their lives at some point. Emily stepped onto the ground, placing her hand on her stomach out of habit; it was as if she was protecting the baby, "...who are you?"

The woman spoke, "My names Cassie, and this is my friend Phil. We are part of a small community of survivors..." the woman looked at Emily's hand that was on her stomach, "...And... we are searching for anyone who needs help."

Emily moved her hand away, "I--I'm fine. I'm making my own way to safety" she glanced to the side before looking back, "is Fall's End still around?"

The two looked at each other before Phil answered, "No... It was destroyed by the bombs"

_> fuck...<_

"Is there anyone else with you?" Cassie asked.

Emily shook her head.

Cassie looked at Emily’s stomach again, not seeming to be convinced, and neither was Phil as his foot moved back as to make some distance from him and Emily.

"Well... there was but I killed them... they used me so I out a bullet in his head..."

She looked shocked, "oh uh..."

Emily glanced at Phil who was just staring at her in shock as well, "Just take me to your community... I changed my mind, I’d rather not spend any more time down in this hole." she spoke as she gestured quickly to the bunker.

Cassie looked at her, ignoring the other man who seemed hesitant to bring Emily along, which in fairness is a normal reaction to something like this, "Alright... But we need to get going soon, those fuckers could be out anytime now" she said as she walked away. The man helped, to some protest, to bring her supplies up, reluctantly offering to carry them all but Emily declined. She didn't want special treatment.

They went onto the old, cracked road and walked at an even pace, snow starting to fall again; luckily the wind didn't pick up this time. Emily looked around, Cassie and Phil were quiet and seemed to be on alert. Why should they be so nervous? The Peggies are still in their bunkers... right?

\----

The three had been walking for a couple hours now, having to seek out shelter at one point as the snow became to heavy for them; it didn't help that the sun was starting to set as well, the temperature dropping even lower as the many layers they all wore couldn't keep them comfortably warm. But they didn't have much else to wear so they learned to deal with it.

"So uh, what did you mean back there by `those fuckers could be out`?" Emily asked the woman as she rubbed her gloved hands to warm them up.

Cassie looked at her, speaking bluntly, "they aren't all gone. Those Peggies."

Emily felt her stomach drop, "w-what?" She looked over as the man began to speak, her hands still near her mouth.

"Yeah, some Peggies decided they didn't want to wait in the bunkers anymore and left early. They've been taking people this last month so we have to travel in pairs now for safety."

While she hid it, Emily was panicking. The last month? That's how long she's been out, that’s how long it's been since she killed Joseph; the cultists are pissed and are searching for her. Emily cleared her throat, "wow... okay... um, where is this community exactly?"

"About 7 miles North" Phil replied.

_> Jacob controlled that area...<_

"okay... hey uh, can we stop for a second? I gotta uh... pee"

They stopped near a bushed area so she could get some privacy as she did her business, this child sure is using her bladder as a squeeze toy lately. Emily went some distance from them, but kept close enough to hear them speak; she listened intently, hearing for anything that would give her a reason to run but she heard nothing suspicious, just them talking about how much farther they needed to go. Which eased the tension somewhat, at least she can trust these people.

Emily finished and began to walk back to them when she heard a twig snap and stopped in her tracks, the two others pulling out their weapons. Cassie walked quickly to Emily and told her to get behind, there’s no way the Peggies could have found them so quickly. Emily looked around at the darkened surroundings, the sun had set behind the mountains some time ago and it was becoming harder and harder to see without a flashlight; but using one right now would make things worse. She listened closely for anything else but heard nothing, Cassie and Phil doing the same. Cassie seemed to relax and was about to turn around when an arrow pierced her skull; she dropped dead instantly, Emily gasping in shock as Phil took her arm and began sprinting off towards where Emily could guess was the direction of the community.

Emily ran as fast as she could, hearing shouting behind them as some people began to chase after. The two ran until they couldn't anymore; Emily dropping to her knees, panting heavily with a hand on her stomach. That really put a strain on her body and she wasn't feeling well at the moment.

"Come on!" Phil tried to pull her back to her feet but she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I-I cant... I can't... just-just keep going" her voice was shaky as she tried to catch her breath, even if she wasn't pregnant she's pretty sure just the pure fear of her old enemies coming after her would keep her from running as her legs trembled.

"Look, I may not know you, but I'm not leaving you. So get up!" he forced her to her feet and began walking quickly. They could still hear the shouts, and as the sun had completely set, they could see the light in the distance behind them as well. The two would have to pray to a God they don't believe in to keep them from getting caught.

\----

She doesn't know how far they ran, well mostly sped walked, but when they finally stopped at an abandoned building she collapsed onto the floor; she was exhausted and it was obvious. She didn't have the strength in her like in the past where she could go for miles and feel fine, but she's older now, and not to mention pregnant. She placed both hands on her stomach, taking deep breathes in and out as the crisp air stung her lungs and throat, she should have just let them leave without her. Phil was leaning over with his hands on his knees, he was tired too but kept alert.

Once Phil caught his breath her went over to Emily, helping her sit up against the wall, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, but she wasn't okay. Her body and mind were hurting, but she didn't want to show her weakness to this stranger.

"I can’t... I can't believe they are out already... They still have like 4 years left"

He sat down next to her and handed her a half drunk water bottle, "4 years...? It's been 5 years since the bombs dropped..."

Emily quickly turned her head towards him, her stomach churning, "What? 5...5 years?"

He nodded, surprised by her confusion.

Putting her face in her hands, she muttered under her breath, "I was trapped down there for 5 fucking years... fucking... oh my god" she shook her head as she did this, Phil just watching.

“trapped?” he placed the water down next to her.

Emily moved her hands away from her face and glanced over at him, “nothing... just forget I said that.”

He gave her a look of worry and suspicion before simply nodding his head and going over to the other corner of the room, picking up a pistol and keeping it in hand in case he needed to use it.

Emily looked down at the water and picked it up, basically chugging down the liquid and sighing as she felt the pain in her throat and chest ease; it did make her feel somewhat better. A while later, Emily noticed Phil had been staring down at the floor, seeming like the events that took place just hit him all at once. Emily wondered why he didn't react to that woman dying in front of them the moment it happened, but she understands now. She understands how fear just makes you act in the moment, the reality hitting you later.

Emily stood up and walked over to one of the buildings old and broken windows, looking out of it. She didn't see anyone, she sure heard things in the distance though. 

_> please don't fucking find us...<_ 

She reached into the zipped pocket of her jacket, pulling out a necklace that she has kept with her since before the bombs ever dropped. She sat under the window and held it in her hand, staring at the little glass jar with the forget-me-not inside. 

_> Hope...< _

She smiled at the thought of her and whispered to herself, "I'm glad Joseph didn't destroy this..." She put it around her neck and leaned her head against the wall as her eyes became heavy with exhaustion.

\---

It wasn't until she was shaken awake that she realized she fell asleep, she blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes and sitting up to see Phil frantically getting the bags. She was about to ask what's happening but she heard people, that shouting, in the distance. She moved away from the window and stood up, following behind Phil as they ran out the back door. Here they were again on the run from old enemies.

The worst thing she thought she'd deal with is lone survivors who would kill anything for food, not some rogue groups of Peggies who want nothing more than to kill her and anyone who isn't a part of them.

They once again kept running until they heard what sounded like an engine coming closer; two headlights coming out of some snow covered bushes as a truck drove through them. They were blinded by the sudden brightness in the dark, stopping in their tracks as the car screeched to a halt. Phil immediately grabbed Emily's arm and kept her close. The kicked up snow obscuring the car in front of them; only the headlights shining through.

They heard the car doors open and slam shut, the crunching of snow underfoot heard as two figures walked towards them. Phil and Emily took steps back, Phil aiming a pistol at one of the figures as his hand trembled. Emily saw the fear in his eyes, she knew she looked the same; her hands pressed against her stomach as if would protect her child from anything.

As the headlights eventually turned off and the snow settled, it revealed the two figures to be Peggies, or what looked to be like Peggies. They were both male and had long matted hair and beards, they wore long winter coats with poorly made Peggie symbols, which were on their weapons as well. They didn't speak, they just stared at the two with disgust that was clear to see even in the dark.

She felt a sharp pain in her thigh suddenly, falling onto the ground as her vision began to blur and bright dots of light appeared in her vision; she knew what hit her, those damn bliss bullets. She watched as Phil stumbled forward a bit before falling onto his knees, he was hit too. She tried to stand but was met with a pistol whip to the head from one of the Peggies, falling onto her side with her head in her hands, she refused to open her eyes.

_/I pity you, my dear/_

She was forced onto her feet as her hands were harshly tied behind her back; being lead to the truck that stopped them and thrown into the back.  She grunted as she hit the truck bed, feeling and hearing them throw Phil as well. When she finally opened her eyes, everything was a blur; bright dots floating around in her vision still. But when she looked up she saw Joseph looking at her from beside the truck; he looked normal, like when she first saw him in that church; he had that pitiful look that always made Emily feel small.

_/you'd be safer with me. But...this is what happens when you disobey/_

Her eyelids became heavy as she could no longer fight the bliss, finally passing out with Joseph's words echoing in her mind once again.


	4. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily once again in the hands of her enemies. She has one last chance of escape, and only God knows if she'll make it.

Emily was rudely awakened by a  quick kick to her thigh, her eyes shooting open as she frantically glanced around. She remembered what happened and was terrified from the moment she woke.

She looked up at the man who woke her as he  stared back down at her, she couldn’t tell his expression due to it being covered by some mask; but by the way he was looming over her, one hand on his pistol and the other balled up into a fist, she knew he wasn’t happy.

She then glanced at Phil who was also woken up with a kick, he was just as scared and confused as she was. And their fear only grew as two of the Peggies walked up to the them, grabbing a squirming Phil by the upper arms.

She saw them pick up Phil and drag him to the center of a little camp they had, right next to the campfire whose light was drowned out by the rising suns beams of golden light. Emily watched as they pinned him to the ground and cut open the warm clothes he was wearing; she saw one of the Peggies take out a hunting knife soon after that, she knew what they were going to do. So she tried to get to her feet as they began to carve SINNER into the man’s chest but only got a few feet before she was grabbed by the back of her shirt; being pulled back and landing with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. She kicked her feet as one of the men got on top of her and held a pistol to her head; but she kept squirming and spoke muffled curses into the cloth gag that she and Phil were given earlier. The man just smiled down at her, he enjoyed her fear.

She refused to look towards the pain they were inflicting on Phil, but the man who was on top of her grabbed her by chin and turned her head; making her watch what was happening.

These Peggies have no one to say what they can and can not do to sinners; it’s free reign. And by God they were going to purge this world of sinners in anyway possible, and maybe have some fun with them on the way.

Emily was eventually picked up and dragged over to the center, the snow soaked with blood. She saw Phil be thrown to the side as he winced and moaned in pain, blood dripping down his chest and onto the snow.

She was panicking and squirming in their grasp; she couldn’t handle this. She can’t have another scar to remind her or these people and what they do. But they pinned her to the ground and held her still as she saw the man take out the already bloodied knife; her clothes torn open and letting the cold, crisp air hit her chest causing her to shiver at the feeling.

The man had a sadistic smile on his face as he watched her beg in a muffled voice, her legs kicking until they were forced down.

Despite her muffled pleads, they were nothing more than a whisper to them. Nothing would stop them from piercing her skin with the tip of the knife, slowly dragging it across her to carve in SINNER. The word that would damn her for eternity in their garden, forever etched into her skin. Emily tried to squirm her way from underneath the peggies that held her down, but it only made the pain worse. The knife cutting deeper and deeper the more she struggled. And the more she was in pain, the happier they were.

_/this is what happens to people like you/_

It felt like eternity before the man finally finished, wiping the knife off on Emily’s ruined jacket. He got up and the other Peggies who held her down dragged her over to Phil. She didn’t fight them anymore; her mind and body numb as she felt the warm blood run down her chest and onto the snow. Phil looked over at her, his eyes as empty as hers probably were. With the cloth around their mouths, they couldn’t talk to each other; but they both knew what the other was thinking. They were not going down without a fight.

\------

Emily and Phil had been dragged around by these Peggies for days now. They gave them little food or water the entire time and Emily was exhausted, her back in pain and her wound still fresh. And she doubts Phil was any better.

Emily had her head resting on Phil’s shoulder as they sat on the outskirts of the camp. She may have only met Phil a few days ago but he`s the only person shes got right now that doesn’t want her dead; and that’s enough for her to feel comfortable around him. Plus, she needed the extra warmth.

It was cold having no fire close to them; those Peggies placed their small makeshift tents close to the large fire they built. Some tents were away from the rest, but they were mostly for storage. 

One of the Peggies who was keeping watch over the two kept eyeing Emily, his eyes were full of hunger as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. The Peggie then walked up to them and squatted next to Emily, taking the cigar from his mouth and blowing the smoke at her. She turned her head away, her eyes watering as the smoke stung her eyes and would have stung her lungs if she didn't hold her breath.

She blinked until she could finally open her eyes, looking at Phil who seemed worried. She looked back at the Peggie who had been staring at the word carved into her chest for longer than needed. She scooted closer to Phil, the Peggie looking up at her as he took another drag from his cigarette, one of his eyebrows raising. He flicked the cigarette off to the side, resting his arms on his knees as he was still crouched.

He didn’t say anything to Emily; he just glanced behind him, seeing that the others were all asleep. He muttered something under his breath before giving Emily an uneasy smirk; that hunger still in his eyes. He then grabbed Emily by her arm and stood her up, dragging her to one of the tents off to the side of the camp. She fought against him as much as her exhausted body could, seeing Phil watch in horror. He couldn’t do anything to help bound like they were, but he still struggled to free himself.

She was thrown inside the tent, struggling against her restraints; she had been for awhile already, hoping she could slip out earlier. She kicked at him as the man got near, but her efforts were useless as he was able to hold down her legs and get on top of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and in her ears as she struggled against him and the rope that bound her hands, she can't let them hurt anyone anymore.

She looked around her seeing only bags filled what must’ve been food. The only thing she could use to stop this man was the hunting knife they carried.

She used all the strength she had in her, eyeing the hunting knife the man had on his thigh as she got free of the rope. The man looked at Emily’s face as she quickly grabbed the knife and plunged it into his neck, her eyes full of a rage that could counter a God's wrath. For all the hatred she’s held against the man who abused her, forced to carry his burdens, is finally coming out.

She pulled the knife out, rolling the man onto his back and stabbing him again in the chest. She watched with smile as the man started to choke on his own blood; some splattering on Emily’s face and clothes, her hands and arms covered. She stabbed him again and again in the chest and eventually face, never feeling fully satisfied. When she finally stopped, the knife embedded into a ruined skull, she was breathing heavily as her exhausted body was gradually getting weaker. 

She pulled off the cloth gag and let it drop to the side as she looked down at the disfigured face of the man; not even their mother would recognize them. She grabbed the hilt of the knife to take it out and stab the body more; wishing she did this to Joseph instead of letting his body rot with only two bullet wounds. But she froze as she heard running outside and turned around as soon as a gun hit her head.

She fell onto her side and was dragged out of the tent by her feet. She kicked, the Peggie dropping her leg and grabbing his pistol, “Fucking sinner!!”

She heard commotion at the camp, Peggies starting to awake from the yelling. She was so dead.

The Peggie was suddenly tackled by someone, the bullet he fired hitting the ground right next to her head to which she flinched and covered her head as if would’ve protected it from the bullet. She didn't move her arms until she heard the sound of bones cracking and blood splattering, looking over she saw Phil on top of the man, smashing his head with a rock; she smiled at the sight even though it was one you woukd see in a horror movie. She just wanted every Peggie to die that way.

He looked over at the camp as they began to get out their tents and ran over to Emily, helping her up to her feet. 

He placed something in her hands, “Come on!” He yelled as he began to ran, one of his hands gripping her wrist.

She glanced at the object in her hand; it was a flare. She then looked at the small bag he had on his back, a radio in hand. She could see him tuning it, probably to a frequency his community was using.

They can survive this. They have to.

\------

Phil was basically dragging Emily by this point though, she got exhausted quicker than he did and her weakened body wasn't helping in the slightest.

“Emergency, emergency! Anyone copy?!” He yelled through his breathing as they ran for their lives once again.

Emily gripped the flare gun in her hand, she didn’t know when she would use it but she wasn’t about to lose it now. She looked behind her, the Peggies weren’t close by but they both knew they couldn’t go to a casual walking pace. They slow down, they get caught. And God knows what they’ll do to them.

He spoke into the radio again, “ Anyone copy?! We need help NOW! We are southwest of the old lumber mill! We-” he stopped running, the snow kicking up as he did. They got to a cliff. A dead end. They couldn’t climb down and if they went back, they’d be found. He stared down the side of the cliff before letting go of Emily’s wrist and turning to her.

He shoved the bag into her arms and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes full of worry but he didn’t sound scared. His tone was steady as if he tried to hide his fear to keep Emily strong.

“I wish we could’ve all gotten back together. But it seems the universe has other plans. Now just keep running until you can get down this cliff and fire the flare when you need to. I’ll lead them away from you. Now go!”

He handed her the radio and turned, running once again. But this time he took out a pistol he stole and fired it into the air. Emily watched him before running herself in the opposite direction; she brought the radio to her lips. 

There was hesitation in her voice as she began to speak, “Th–this is Emily Burns! I am… I am a deputy of the Hope County sheriffs department, I need help immediately!”

When she heard nothing, she spoke again. But instead of hesitation there was pure fear in her voice, what if they can’t hear her? What if shes once again on the run; but this time with no supplies?

After a few moments she heard a static voice that broke her from her wandering thoughts

__Ten four!__

She smiled at the sound, slowing down to a jog as to catch her breath. She was practically wheezing at this point, her legs shaking as she felt like collapsing into the icy snow. She couldn’t run anymore; and with the peggies distracted she could afford to slow down.

Her whole body hurt, she was shivering from the cold as her jacket had been ruined, and she had drying blood all over her. She has gone through Hell and escaped once again. Now she just has to stay alive until help arrives.

“God… please let me live…”


	5. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, nearly forgot about this story lmao

Emily had been resting in a small building for awhile now, trying not to fall asleep as she nodded off again and again; in one hand she held the flare gun, in the other she held the rosary Joseph used to carry. She doesn’t know why but it gave her a form of comfort. She opened her eyes and sat up, her focus on the ground in front of her as she tried to clear her mind. She had to keep going, even if her whole body was telling her to give up and sleep. She sleeps, she dies. Simple as that. With that in her clouded mind, she placed her hand against the dirty floor and slowly got up, picking up the bag she was given. It felt heavier. Her whole body felt heavier.

“…I can do this” she whispered as to encourage herself.

_No you cant._

“Yes I can, and I will” she walked outside and onto a random trail she found, hoping it bring her to some form of safety.

_If you just waited and walked into the garden with me. This wouldn’t be happening to you._

She rubbed her temple, groaning,  “shut up.”

_You know the truth Emily. No point in denying it now_

She glanced around, thinking she heard something as His voice went away. But it was quiet, way too quiet. She took another step when she heard a bullet whiz passed her head, she ducked before once again running for her life, she shouldn’t have stopped to rest.

As she ran she could hear the bullets go by and hit the trees around her, she flinched every time. A part of her just wanted to stop and give up. But She kept going.

She suddenly felt a bullet hit her torso, causing her to stumble and clutch her side. She hid behind a pretty large tree, a bullet breaking a chunk of the wood right next to her head. She looked down, moving her trembling hand to see the warm blood dripping and covering the wounded area. She felt as if she couldn’t breath as she put pressure on it and shut her eyes in pain. It hurt. Everything hurt and now she’s going to bleed out like a wounded animal. How pathetic.

Everything around her seemed to slow down, everything going quiet. She's forgotten just how weak she really was, how vulnerable she was. She's pregnant and alone in the woods that still is in nuclear winter; she has no weapons, no strength to defend herself. The only thing she has is a bullet wound, a rosary, and a flare gun. She opened her eyes, "the flare..."

She looked down at the object in hand; she smiled at it and took a shallow breath in as she slowly lifted her arm up. She aimed it towards the sky and pulled the trigger; she didn’t know who’d see it, if anyone would, but she has to take the chance.

Her raised arm dropped to her side as she became weaker and weaker. Her bullet wound was bad and her exhaustion, the cold air, it wasn’t helping her stay awake.

_Emily. My dear, it’s time for you to come back to me_

“No…” She whispered

_You’ve made a lot of mistakes, you were blinded once again by those sinners. I wanted to keep you safe. Keep you pure. Now let go. Come to your family. You won’t hurt anymore people if you do_

Her eyes shut as she heard his voice, but she still tried to stand; her free hand in the snow as she pushed up with the remaining strength she had. But her body was too weak to carry herself so she fell back down, her back colliding with the tree behind her with a thud. She never thought she'd die like this. 

Out of the blue she heard guns being fired; but not at her. She didn’t react to it however; she just stopped the pressure against her wound as her body basically gave out. She’s given up. She can’t fake her strength now.

_Emily?_

She heard another voice. But it wasn’t Joseph this time. It was a female voice, a voice she hasn’t heard in years.

_Emily, can you see me?_

Emily looked over to her side, her eyes half open as she glanced around. Through the blurred environment she could see a female figure walk up to her and kneel down, she couldn’t see her face but she felt the familiar gentle touch as her hand met her cheek. She was warm.

_You can’t leave me just yet. There is still much to do_

Emily could smell coconut as the figure kissed her forehead, their soft hair falling into Emily’s face. She smiled and opened her eyes again, seeing the woman gone as quickly as she appeared.

“Hope…” She said under her breath.

Before her vision faded to black she could see two figures running towards her, one of them using a radio. They weren’t Peggies. They were survivors.


End file.
